kiss of death
by cherryblosom145
Summary: this is a short story about neji and tenten and their struggle to gain eachothers love and to care for a baby girl


Kiss of death

The gang had just returned to the leaf village from a mission in the land of birds. Neji and ten ten were in the front lee and guy were just behind them. We should report to the hocage first then maybe get a bite to eat. Said neji OK the gang all chimed in at once. They headed to lady tsnades office. Good job on the mission now lee naruto guy you will be going on a mission to the land of snow to do a clean up job. neji tenten you will be going to the land of clouds to do some investigating. investigating on what? replied tenten you will be trying to find who is stealing all the peoples money and farm animals. OK said neji and tenten at the same time, both realizing that they did that they both blushed. now then your undercover so here are your profiles. neji you are a farmer who lived in the land of birds. you meet tenten on a boat ride to the northern country. Tenten you are a stay at home wife and a store owner. neji and you have been married for one year and your parents highly dissagree in the fact that you and tenten married. here are your new names as well neji you are hacklo and tenten you are keikio. now here is the address to the house this mission will take two weeks so be prepared. meet at the gate tom morrow sunrise. goodbye. neji and tenten walked out of the office embarrassed and worried could they handle being in the same house and pretend to be married**? early morning 5:00 neji and tenten arrive together at the gate. **so tenten you ready to be my wife? said neji back off leave me alone the only reason i accepted this is because i never turn down a mission replied tenten as she punched neji in the face and sent him flying though the trees. lets go she said **the land of clouds 4:00pm the hocamiga house hold. **neji and tenten walked in to the house set down there bags and looked around. all of a sudden neji came screaming out of what was suppose to be the guest room. what is it now called tenten as neji ran by her. let me see. tenten walked in to room to find a pink room with roses painted on the walls and a crib, changing station and a toy box in it. what the... said tenten Wait ... tenten ran over to the crib only to find a baby sitting in there looking up at her, and just as neji did she ran out of the room screaming. I AM GOING TO KILL HER IS THIS SOME KIND OF WAY TO GET ME AND NEJI TOGETHER OR WHAT. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.tenten calm down maybe she didn't know that the baby was here maybe it was left here by the last people who lived here, or maybe we have the wrong house yea thats it i'll go cheak the assiment sheet.

**fiffteen minutes later **well this is the right place so i guess this will explain neji held out a peice of paper and gave it to tenten.tenten snached the paper and read it aloud...

**dear tenten and neji, **

**surprise this is kaoina she is fourteen days old and was left here by her parents when they left for the new lands.so congradulations this is your baby for two weeks enjoy and get along.**

**the sixth hocage.**

tenten finished reading it , put down the paper went to the door and screamed **this can not be real i have to share a baby eith him ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. **hey cried neji i dont like this any more than you do but we are now caring for her.( neji pointed to the baby) so cool it neji said. MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE CCCOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLL ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT are you insane you back off . tenten said as she knocked neji out the window. neji landed on top the grass. he got up but all he could say was ow ow ow ow ow ow some neighbors came out and neji said we had a small fight but do'nt worry we will work it out she is quit sweet if you don't get her mad that is!! hehehheheh said neji he walked back in to the house closed the door put a quilt over the window and went to be on the kitchen floor. He walked up stairs to find tenten in the small bedroom. Hey said neji tenten started to cry even more. hey hey calm down what did i do? said neji. Nothing said tenten i just am in love with you adn this is just what i wanted but i was just nervous. said tenten blushing.


End file.
